Stars and stellar bodies
The following is a list of stars and stellar bodies. For non-stellar bodies please refer to the list of astronomical objects. There is also a list of unnamed stars. :NOTE: Multiple listings do occur, since both nomenclatures, Bayer and Arabic, are used in ''Star Trek.'' 0-9 *40 Eridani A: Vulcan system *61 Cygni (Bessel's Star) *61 Ursae Majoris: Archer IV *892: 892 system A * Acamar (Theta Eridani) * Aldebaran (Alpha Tauri) * Alfin-Bernard * Alnitak (Zeta Orionis): Alnitak system * Alpha Ataru * Alpha Centauri (Rigil Kentaurus, Toliman) * Alpha Majoris * Alpha Omicron: Alpha Omicron system * Alpha Shiro * Altair (Alpha Aquilae): Altair system * Amargosa * Amleth: Amleth system * Antares (Alpha Scorpii) * Antede: Antede system (see: Antede III) * Arakon: Arakon system * Arcturus (Alpha Bootis): Arcturus system * Argelius: Argelius II * Argos: Argos system * Atalia: Atalia system * Avenal: Avenal system * Avery: Avery system * Azati Prime: Azati Prime system B * B'hava'el: Bajoran system * Barnard's star * Barradas: Barradas system * Bellatrix (Gamma Orionis) * Benthan: Benthan system * Benzite: Benzite system * Berengaria: Berengaria system * Bersallis: Bersallis system * Beta: C-111 system * Beta Aquilae (Alshain) * Beta Aurigae (Menkalinam) * Beta Capricus * Beta Cassius: Beta Cassius system * Beta Coupsic: Beta Coupsic system * Beta Geminorum (Pollux): Beta Geminorum system * Beta Lankal * Beta Lyrae (Sheliak): Beta Lyrae system * Beta Magellan: Beta Magellan system * Beta Mahoga: Beta Mahoga system * Beta Niobe * Beta Portolan * Beta Reilley * Beta Renner: Beta Renner system * Beta Simmons * Beta Stromgren * Beta Thoridar * Betelgeuse (Alpha Orionis) * Bilana: Bilana system * Bilaren: Bilaren system * Bolarus: Bolarus system * Bopak: Bopak system * Boraal: Boraal system * Borratas: Borratas system * Braslota: Braslota system * Bre'el: Bre'el system * Breen: Breen system * Bringloid: Bringloid system * Browder: (Browder system) C * Caldos: Caldos system * Calindra: Calindra system * Callinon: Callinon system * Camor: Camor system * Canopus (Alpha Carinae): Alpha Carinae system * Capella (Alpha Aurigae, Alhajoth) * Cardassia: Cardassian system * Carraya: Carraya system * Carson (star) * Ceti Alpha: Ceti Alpha system *Chess-Wilson * Chin'toka: Chin'toka system * Clarus: Clarus system * Coltar: Coltar system * Cordannas: Cordannas system * Coridan: Coridan system * Corvan: Corvan system D * Dameron: Dameron system * Delb: Delb system * Delphi Ardu: Delphi Ardu system * Delta: Delta system * Delta Rana: Delta Rana system * Deneb (Alpha Cygni): Deneb system * Denkir * Detrian: Detrian system * Devidia: Devidia system * Devolin: Devolin system * Devron: Devron system * Diomedian: Diomedian system * Dopa: Dopa system * Dorala: Dorala system * Draygo: Draygo system * Dreon: Dreon system E * Echevarria: Echevarria system * El-Adrel: El-Adrel system * Eminiar: Eminiar system * Endicor: Endicor system * Epsilon 119 * Epsilon Eridani: Epsilon Eridani system * Epsilon Hydra: Epsilon Hydra system * Epsilon Indi: Epsilon Indi system * Epsilon Mynos: Epsilon Mynos system * Epsilon Silar: Epsilon Silar system * Errikang: Errikang system F * Falla: Falla system * Fima: Fima system G * Gamma: Gamma system * Gamma 400 * Gamma Hydra: Gamma Hydra system * Gamma Trianguli * Ganino * Garth: Garth system * Gaspar: Gaspar system * Gavara: Gavara system * Genovese's Star * Goralis: Goralis system * Goren: Goren system * Grenna: Grenna system * Groombridge 34 H * Hanoli: Hanoli system * Hanon: Hanon system * Hemakek: Hemakek system * Hayashi: Hayashi system * Hoek: Hoek system I * Iczerone Stimson * Idran: Idran system * Ilecom: Ilecom system * Indri: Indri system * Ingraham B: Ingraham B system * Iota Geminorum (60 Gemiorum or Propus): Iota Geminorum system * Irtok: Irtok system * Itamish: Itamish system * Izar (Epsilon Bootis): Izar system J * J-25: System J-25 * Japori: Japori system K * Kabrel: Kabrel system * Kaelon: Kaelon system * Kazis: Kazis binary system * Keloda * Kelsin 3 * Kelvas: Kelvas system * Kendi: Kendi system * Kolarus Prime: Kolarin system * Koralis: Koralis system * Kotanka: Kotanka system * Krios: Krios system * K'ushui L * L-370: L-370 system * L-374: L-374 system * Lalande 21185 * Lapolis: Lapolis system * Ligon: Ligon system * Lima Sierra: Lima Sierra system * Loval: Loval system * Luyten 789-6 M * M24 Alpha * Maranga: Maranga system * Maxia Zeta: Maxia Zeta system * Mericor: Mericor system * Mintaka (Delta Orionis): Mintaka system * Mira (Omicron Ceti): Mira system * Mira Antliae: Mira Antliae system * Moab: Moab system * Modea: Modean system * Monac: Monac system * Murasaki 312 N * Narendra: Narendra system * Nel: Nel system * Nelvana: Nelvana system * Nequencia Alpha: Nequencia Alpha system * Norcadia: Norcadia system * Norpin: Norpin system * Nyria: Nyrian system O * Ohniaka: Ohniaka system * Omega: Omega system * Omega Cygni * Omega Sagitta: Omega Sagitta system * Omicron: Omicron system * Omicron Ceti (Mira) * Orellius Minor: Orellius system * Orias: Orias system * Orion: Orion system * Ovion: Ovion system P * Pallas 14 * Paradas: Paradas system * Parvenium: Parvenium system * Pegos Minor: Pegos Minor system * Pelosa: Pelosa system * Pendari: Pendari system * Pentath: Pentath system * Pernaia: Pernaia system * Phylos * Portas: Portas system * Prema: Prema system * Procyon (Alpha Canis Minoris): Procyon system * Proxima Centauri (Alpha Centauri C): Alpha Centauri system * Psi Upsilon Q * Questar M-17 R * Ramatis: Ramatis system * Regulus (Alpha Leonis): Regulan system * Rigel (Beta Orionis): Rigel system * Romii * Ross 154 * Rubicun: Rubicun system S * Sahndara * Sappora: Sappora system * Sarona: Sarona system * Sarpeid * Secarus: Secarus system * Shelia: Shelia system * Sheliak (Beta Lyrae): Beta Lyrae system * Sigma Draconis (Alsafi): Sigma Draconis system * Sigma Nesterowitz * Sirius (Alpha Canis Majoris): Sirius system * Sol ("The Sun", Helios): Sol system * Solais: Solais system * Solarion: Solarion system * Soukara: Soukara system * Stillwell (star) * Strnad: Strnad system T * Tambor Beta-6 * Talos: Talos star group * Tanuga: Tanuga system * Tartaras: Tartaras system * Tau Ceti: Tau Ceti system * Tau Cygna: Tau Cygna system * Tavlihna * Tehara: Tehara system * Tellun: Tellun system * Teplan: Teplan system * Terlina: Terlina system * Tessen: Tessen system * Theta 116: Theta 116 system * Theta Bowles * Theta Mees * T'lli Beta: T'lli Beta system * Topin: Topin system * Trialas: Trialas system * Trivas: Trivas system * Tsugh Kaidnn * Tycho: Tycho system * Tyra: Tyra system * Tyrus: Tyran system U *Ufandi: Ufandi system *Unefra: Unefra system *Unroth: Unroth system V *Vacca: Vacca system *Vagra: Vagra system *Vadris: Vadris system *Valo: Valo system *Vandor: Vandor system *Vega (Alpha Lyrae): Vega system *Vegan: Vegan system *Verath: Verath system *Veridian: Veridian system *Veytan *Vico: Vico system *Vilmoran: Vilmoran system *Vinri: Vinri system *Vissia: Vissia system *Volan: Volan system W *Wolf 359: Wolf system *Wyanti system X *Xendi Kabu system *Xendi Sabu system Z *Zeta Orionis (Alnitak): Alnitak system External link * [http://starchive.cs.umanitoba.ca/?locations/systems Star Trek Locations: Solar Systems] at The STArchive Category:Lists Category:Cartography de:Liste von Planetensystemen nl:Sterren en stellaire lichamen